creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
(OC)Evilbrine está de volta
Disco 10 ``Minecraft será julgado! Por ele! Aquele que irá trazer caos e morte para o inocente jogo de Minecraft! Ele que um dia foi deletado por Notch! Aquele que matará os Players tanto no jogo quanto na vida real. Ele que irá vingar os Aldeões mortos injustamente pelos Players! Ele que destruirá Minecraft e acabará com suas inocências! Aquele que vem do mundo além do Nether! Ele que é seguido pelo exército esquecido de Mobs que foram deletados! Ele que possui a armadura feita com minérios que estão escondidos em seu mundo! Ele que possui a espada que mata players tanto no jogo quanto na vida real. Ele que até o EnderDragon teme. Aquele que faz com que Herobrine fuja e se esconda de medo. Aquele que trará o choro dos jovens Players imaturas que acham que Minecraft é brincadeira. Ele que irá trazer a morte. Ele, que ninguém escapa! Não há como lutar, não há como fugir, não há como se esconder, e não há salvação. HAVERÁ APENAS A DESTRUIÇÃO DE MINECRAFT! É O FIM DE UMA ERA! Não há nada que você possa fazer, então por favor apenas vá minerar, é tudo que você sabe fazer. Isso é tudo culpa sua. do disco História James gostava muito de Minecraft, ele jogou todas as versões. A coisa que ele mais detestou foram os mods e a entrada dos cavalos no jogo, para ele o jogo que ele mais gostava estava acabado. Um dia desses James decidiu ir até uma loja de jogos para pc, aproveitando que ele estava lá ele perguntou para o dono da loja que era seu amigo: -Kyle, você tem um cd do Minecraft? Não desses novos, daquele Minecraft antigo. Bem antigo mesmo, mas não tão.... -Não tenho infelizmente mas posso te dar um site de onde baixar. -Ok vou entrar neste site. Ouvir aquilo deixou James alegre "Finalmente vou jogar um Minecraft de verdade" era o que ele pensava, mas ele não sabia o que lhe esperava. Quando Kyle voltou James entrou no site e viu que esse era uma das primeiras versões beta. James Baixou o jogo bem rapido pois era bem leve mais leve do que os minecraft de hoje em dia!'' James instalou o Minecraft no seu PC e começou a jogar, a criação de mundos era bem limitado ele só podia criar cinco mundos no máximo. Ele criou um mundo novo e como todo bom jogador ele começa pegando madeira. Depois de exatamente um mês jogando o velho Minecraft ele cria uma mansão bem grande, a mansão continha mais de 32 quartos, uma caverna, uma piscina e diversas decorações. James se sentiu feliz e alegre. Mas depois de exatamente 66 dias jogando coisas estranhas começam a acontecer..... Enquanto minerava ele acha uma mina, ele pensa "Uma mina abandonada? Mas nem tinha nessa versão!". James começa a explorar a mina em procura de respostas, mas ele não acha nada. Quando está prestes a sair o jogo fecha e aparece a frase "This Is all your fault" (Isso é tudo culpa sua). James tenta entrar no Minecraft mas não consegue, então ele reinicia seu pc e tenta entrar e consegue. Ele entra em seu mundo e o jogo começa na mansão que ele construiu, mas ele não conseguia sair. Ele não podia quebrar nada, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Sem respostas James entra na sua caverna e vai até a mina, mas ela não estava mais lá, havia apenas um buraco vazio. James volta para sua mansão, mas ele não estava sozinho, pois ele viu alguém com na mansão. Esse alguém tinha a Skin padrão e James pensou "É ele! Herobrine! Ele existe!", mas ele reparou bem e viu que esse algué tinha olhos vermelhos e saía um líquido vermelho deles e pensou "Não! Esse não é o Herobrine...". Esse alguém caminha em direção a James, então o jogo fecha com a frase "This is all your fault". James entra no Minecraft, e quando vai entrar em seu mundo ele vê que todos os mundos tem o nome de "This is all your fault". Ele tenta entrar em todos mas não consegue, menos o primeiro e ele aparece em sua mansão, que estava em chamas. Uma semana depois desses eventos, James nunca mais jogou Minecraft, pois depois que ele entra em sua mansão o jogo fecha e aparece "Evilbrine will kill you". 2 anos depois James se lembrou do tal minecraft ele entrou no site de volta e o site tinha uma foto escrito OFFLINE ERROR 3V1L8R1N3 James ficou assustado mas lembrou do seu antigo pc e foi a casa de seus pais e jogou de la mesmo entrou em sua mansão viu que tinha algo diferente ela estava tudo normal mas tinha um porem ele viu uma copia de si mesma fazendo coisas como cortar madeira pegar pedra tudo isso e ele observou por mais ou menos uma hora depois ele viu evilbrine matando sua copia e tinha uma placa no quarto onde ele estava ele leu e viu escrito (Look Back) olhe para atrás james olhou e evilbrine estava la james perguntou. porque faz isso evilbrine respondeu em vermelho: porque sua alma e minha. 1 hora depois sua mãe encontra james com os olhos vermelhos e morto no chão e o minecraft esta na tela inicial! Creditos:Evilbrine e Antônio Editor Categoria:Videogames Categoria:OC Categoria:Minecraft